


Untitled

by Cesy



Category: 10 Things I Hate About You
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-11
Updated: 2009-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-02 12:45:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cesy/pseuds/Cesy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little ficlet set after the film.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

Kat was looking forward to this evening's gig. It was nerve-wracking, sure, and she was trying not to think about the whole audience thing. But Patrick would arrive any minute and she was sure he'd appreciate their music, whatever he said about the genre in general. Beth was already at the club setting up her drums, and John, the bassist they'd finally found, would meet them there.

She'd taken a while to settle in when she arrived at Sarah Lawrence, but forming the band had helped. Patrick had managed to save enough to visit her twice in the first semester, which was brilliant, and by now her flatmates had learnt to respect her. Also, she did have some interesting courses, even if most of the professors were idiots. But it would be good to get some regular gigs and find a real community here. It wouldn't do to admit that she missed her sister and dad or any of the people back home.

They'd been rehearsing for a couple of months now, and had played in pubs a few times, but it had all been as background music, no-one actually paying attention. Beth had made her sign up for an open-mic night last week, to get some extra experience singing in front of an audience, and it had gone surprisingly well. She'd made sure that no-one she knew was there, though. Tonight she'd have friends judging her, however much she liked to think she didn't care about their opinions. But no, it was the next step she needed, and she wouldn't get scared. And Patrick would be there.


End file.
